


My Favorite Place To Sit

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Simon shows Nia a new and exciting place.





	My Favorite Place To Sit

"Nia!, I have something to show you."

"Oh?, you do?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Simon grabbed Nia's hand and led her to a grove of flowers.

"This is my favorite place to sit."

Simon sat down on the grass.

"Here, sit next to me."

the blue haired boy patted the ground next to him, offering the girl a place to sit.

Nia sat down next to him.

"Simon, this is just too beautiful for me to put into words."

"Glad you like it."


End file.
